


Day 11

by MyShipLife



Series: Christmas Countdown [11]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Clary Fray & Alec Lightwood Friendship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:20:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28015365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyShipLife/pseuds/MyShipLife
Summary: Alec and Magnus broke up, but now they meet at a Christmas party.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Christmas Countdown [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036347
Comments: 15
Kudos: 55





	Day 11

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, 
> 
> For those following me on twitter, you will know that today was hard. It took me way too many hours to write something that short. I don't like broken up stories, because I always feel like crying with them while writing. Because in my world, there's no possibility for those two to not end up together. Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy this one too, I diverted a bit from the original prompt but this is not a Fluffy story.
> 
> As usual, come talk to me on here or on twitter @caronahya
> 
> On to the story...

When Alec arrived, most of the other employees were already there. He hadn’t planned on being late, but he had spent so much time trying to find clothes that would fit for the night that he ended up arriving 30 minutes after the scheduled time.

His assistant was already there, waiting for him. He saw her from afar and went straight to her. His assistant Clary, who also happened to be one of his best friend. She hadn’t been at first but her insistence had been such that she had made her way in his heart.

“You’re late Alec.”

“Thanks Clary, hadn’t realized it…”

“Oh come on, you know it’s not something usual for you. I was scared something had happened to you.”

“My wardrobe happened.”

“I told you, you should have called Isabelle...”

“And hear her bitch about the fact that I only have black and nothing else? No, thank you.”

“She’s not wrong and you know it.”

“Whatever.”

“Just so you know, Magnus is here.”

“What do you mean he’s here? He wasn’t supposed to.”

“Hey Alec, breathe it’s gonna be fine. I know he wasn’t supposed to be here tonight. But you’ll have to make do. I can try my best to make sure you avoid him all night.”

“It’s alright Clary, don’t worry. I guess we’ll see how it unfolds.”

Alec and Clary started cruising through the various teams present at the event, making small talk and grabbing glasses of champagne as they passed by. The pretend happiness and friendliness was something Alec hated but still, it was to be done. Most of his colleagues feared him, for no other reason than the scowl he usually sported on every day. He wasn’t the easiest to talk to, and he liked it that way.

They had been talking to people for more than an hour when Alec heard his name being called, in a low voice.

“Alec?”

He knew who the voice belonged to before he even turned around. And it hurt him deep in his gut that said voice called him Alec, and not Alexander. He plastered a fake small and turned to greet him.

“Magnus. How are you?”

“I’m good. You?”

“Fine.”

“So…”

“Listen, can we just not pretend? I don’t want to put on a fake persona with you but one thing’s certain, if I don’t put on said persona, this is not going to be work environment friendly. And to be honest, I think we’ve fought enough.”

“Fair enough. Just a warning though, you’re going to get something delivered to your apartment in a few days. I couldn’t cancel it when we broke up. Merry Christmas Alec.”

Alec watched Magnus leave, a knot forming in his stomach. He felt Clary’s hand on his shoulder.

“Come on Alec, I think you’re good anyway. You’ve done your rounds, we can get out of here.”

“You’re right. I’m going to grab my coat.”

“I’m coming with, you’re not spending your evening alone.”

“You know how that sounded right?”

“Please. And if they want to believe that, let them. Like we care.”

Alec smiled gratefully at Clary and they left for Alec’s apartment. Once inside, Alec opened a bottle of wine and they sat on the couch, watched stupid tv show until they fell asleep. When morning came, Alec realized they were late for work. He nudged Clary awake.

“What?”

“Clary we fell asleep. We’re late for work.”

“Shit! Here goes the rumor mill, with the both of us showing late and me in the same clothes as yesterday.”

“I have some of Isabelle’s clothes in the spare bedroom if you want to take a look, she won’t mind.”

“Thanks.”

“I’ll brew some coffee while we shower.”

Alec saw Clary smirk at him.

“Yeah, yeah, I heard it too.”

They arrived at work and if anyone noticed anything, they didn’t say. Each time he closed his eyes, Alec could see Magnus at the Christmas Party and the hurt on his face when Alec had simply refused to talk with him.

But what was he supposed to do? They were broken up. They had been for the last month. After a two-year relationship. Alec had been the one to call things to a stop. He had had enough. Enough of the fighting, of the reproaching, enough of just never feeling enough despite trying the best he could. He had sadly come to the conclusion that they were too different. But the worst part of it all was that Alec was still madly in love with Magnus. And as sad as it may sound, sometimes being in love was not enough.

When his doorbell rang on Saturday morning, Alec opened the door and signed for the delivery, having forgotten about it until he saw the box in front of him. He carefully placed it on his table and wondered whether he should open it now or wait. He got a cup of coffee and decided to rip the band-aid off.

When the box opened, Alec couldn’t contain a gasp. Inside was one of the most beautiful leather jacket he had ever seen. He had been complaining to Magnus that those last years, it was getting more and more difficult to find one that fit him, as they usually either were missing some length or were too wide if he found the right length.

He got the jacket out and it confirmed what he had suspected: it had been tailor-made. Alec tried it on and went to take a look in the mirror. It was a perfect fit. Once closed, it stuck to his pecs and went smoothly over his abs, to stop just on top of his belt. The sleeves were long enough to cover the joint of his wrist to his hand. It looked utterly beautiful.

Inside the box, Alec found a note:

_My dear Alexander,_

_I know I don’t say it a lot but I love you, so much. Those last months have been hectic and I hope the new year will bring the calm we deserve and that we’ll finally be able to enjoy each other. I hope this Christmas present will make you happy, I asked your assistant for your measurements if you’re wondering. I’m sure you’ll look gorgeous in it, but remember that I prefer you without anything._

_All my love._

_Magnus_

Alec dropped the note on the floor and couldn’t contain the sob that ran through him. He grabbed his phone and called Clary. She answered the phone but Alec couldn’t stop the tears to form a sentence.

“Alec? Is everything ok?”

“No.”

“What’s happ… oh, you got the box?”

“Yes.”

“Stay home, I’ll be there in 20.”

Alec let the phone fall and went along with it. All the pain and hurt he had kept bottled up those last weeks came out. He was crying so hard that he never heard Clary enter, he just felt her soft embrace when she sat on the floor next to him.

“It’s gonna be ok Alec. Let everything out. You’ll feel better afterwards.”

“I miss him so much Clary.”

“I know Alec, I know. Can I give you a piece of advice?”

“Please.”

“You’re not going to like it.”

“It’s ok.”

“You should call him. I know you weren’t happy at the end of your relationship, but it’s been two months. Can you honestly tell me you don’t love him anymore?”

“I don’t think I’ll ever be able to stop loving him.”

“Then call him. I’m not saying you should start a relationship with him again right now, or that the jacket makes everything better. But maybe it’s worth giving it another shot?”

“You really think he’d listen?”

“Alec, he is as miserable as you are. And what have you got to lose?”

“That’s true. Thanks Clary. For everything.”

“You’re welcome Alec.”

Clary left him and Alec decided maybe she was right in the end. He didn’t have anything more to lose. So he took his phone and called Magnus.

“Hello?”

“Magnus?”

“Yes Alec. Who do you expect other than me on that line?”

The bite in Magnus’ words hurt, but it was deserved. Alec swallowed his pride and went on.

“I wanted to thank you, and tell you I can’t accept your gift Magnus. It’s way too much, especially considering everything.”

“Listen Alec, as you said, I don’t want to fight either. Keep the jacket, it won’t fit anyone else.”

“Magnus I…”

“Alec please. I can’t… it hurts ok. Hearing you and having to call you Alec. It’s like something inside me won’t just stop burning.”

“I know Magnus. I feel the same. Do you think I could come over to talk? I know you hate having heavy conversation on the phone and to be fair, I don’t like it either.”

“Do we really have things left unsaid?”

“I think we do. But I will respect your decision if you don’t want to see me.”

“Like I could ever refuse you anything. Come whenever you want, I’m home anyway.”

The walk to Magnus’ was short and Alec hesitated just a few moments before knocking on the door. When Magnus opened, his eyes were a bit puffy and Alec’s heart broke at the sight.

“You’re wearing the jacket. It looks exquisite on you.”

“Thank you Magnus. It’s a wonderful gift, I’ll cherish it for a long time.”

“So, you wanted to talk.”

“I did. I do. I am sorry I hurt you Magnus. I was so hurt and so lost in my own problems that I thought letting you go would make things easier for the both of us. You weren’t happy and I hated myself for being the reason you weren’t.”

“But see, that’s where you’re wrong, you were the only thing that made me happy.”

“I know I can’t ask you to forgive me for what I did, but I was wondering if you’d give me another chance? Give us another chance. I miss you Magnus. So much I can barely breathe.”

“I don’t know Alec.”

Alec winced at the use of his nickname, this probably would be the hardest thing he’d have to live with. His head dropped and his gaze stayed on the floor.

“Alexander, look at me.”

“I’m so sorry.”

“I know you are Darling. But breaking things off wasn’t the way to go. We should have talked about it.”

“But Magnus, all we did was fight. Can you honestly tell me that a discussion would have gone smoothly?”

“Probably not, you’re right.”

“Could we try dating? Again? Not from the start because we know each other too much for that, but just as going out, no living together. Not that I don’t want to try those, because I miss you all the fucking time, but I think it wouldn’t be the safest choice.”

“Are you sure this is what you want Alexander? I’ve had my heart broken by you once and I can tell you this is the worst I have ever felt. I need you to know for sure that you want to try, and give us a fair shot.”

“I really want to. I love you Magnus, I never stopped and I don’t think I ever will.”

“I love you too.”

“So what do you say? Do you want me to give you a few days to think about it? Or more? I just… I need to know I’ve tried everything, even if you say no and we leave it at that, I only want your happiness Magnus. If I can’t be the one to give it to you, so be it, but I want to make sure that I did all I could to try and be that person.”

“Ok.”

“Ok? You’ll let me know?”

“No, ok for the date. I want you to be that one person too.”

“Can I hug you Magnus?”

“I’d love that.”

Alec walked the small distance between them in an instant and brought Magnus against him in a bone-crushing hug. Before he could stop himself, he dropped a kiss on the side of his head.

“I missed you so much Magnus, feeling you against me, it felt like the piece of me I had lost is finally back in place.”

“Don’t let go just yet.”

They stayed in each other’s embrace, both of them hoping for the best.


End file.
